Diskuswurf
thumb|Diskuswurf thumb|Der Diskuswerfer [[Robert Garrett (Leichtathlet)|Robert Garrett bei den Olympischen Spielen 1896]] Der Diskuswurf (auch Diskuswerfen) ist eine olympische Disziplin der Leichtathletik, bei der eine linsenförmige Scheibe möglichst weit zu werfen ist. Als Wettkampf gibt es den Diskuswurf seit der Antike (sog. Diskos). Der Diskuswerfer wurde als der Inbegriff des Athleten angesehen. Erstmals ist das Diskuswerfen als olympische Disziplin bei den antiken Olympischen Spielen des Jahres 708 v. Chr. nachweisbar. Der Diskuswurf war Disziplin der ersten Olympischen Spiele der Neuzeit 1896 in Athen. Damals wurde von einem 60 mal 70 Zentimeter großen Podest geworfen. Seit 1907 werfen die Männer mit einem kreisrunden, zwei Kilogramm schweren Diskus, der einen Radius von elf Zentimetern besitzt. Der Diskus der Frauen wiegt die Hälfte. Von 1928 an, als auch Frauen erstmals zum Diskuswurf bei den Olympischen Spielen zugelassen waren, wurde aus einem Wurfkreis mit 2,5 Metern Durchmesser geworfen. Heute besteht ein Wettkampf aus sechs Versuchen. Nur die beste gültige Weite eines Athleten zählt. Nach drei Runden qualifizieren sich die besten acht Athleten für die drei Finalrunden. Geschichte Griechische Antike Der Diskus wird schon von Homer als kreisrunde, linsenförmige Scheibe aus Stein oder Metall bezeichnet. Größe und Gewicht waren für Männer und Jungen verschieden. Das Gewicht lag zwischen 1,25 und 5,7 Kilogramm. Der Durchmesser lag zwischen 15,5 und 34 Zentimetern und die Dicke zwischen vier und dreizehn Millimetern. Meistens war er mit Schriften oder religiösen Zeichen verziert. Teilweise war er aber auch nur als religiöse Opfergabe etc. gedacht, und es wurde nicht mit ihm geworfen. Es gab einen Diskus mit einem geschliffenen Rand, der als Waffe eingesetzt wurde. Auch bei Kampfspielen war der Diskus im Gebrauch. Möglicherweise weist schon die Bezeichnung des „steineschleudernden“ Diomedes oder Ähnliches im Epos Ilias auf den Diskus hin. Zumindest war er Gegenstand der griechischen Mythologie. So hat Perseus seinen Großvater Akrisios mit einem Diskus erschlagen. Der Diskuswerfer oder der Diskobolos fand in der klassischen Zeit von Myron seine statuarische Formgebung. Auch der Diskophoros oder Diskusträger des Polyklet kann hier erwähnt werden. War beim Diskophoros des Polyklet das Standmotiv (Klassischer Kontrapost) das Wesentliche, so ist es beim Myronischen Diskobolos einziges Moment der Ruhe innerhalb der Aktion. thumb|Griechische Bronzestatue 2. Jahrhundert Der Kampf im Diskuswerfen wurde offiziell erstmals zu den Olympischen Spielen um 708 v. Chr. ausgetragen. Damals musste der Athlet noch von einem 60 mal 70 Zentimeter großem Podest werfen. Der Diskuswerfer war damals der Inbegriff des Athleten und hoch angesehen, was mit daran lag, dass es den Diskuswurf – im Gegensatz zur Neuzeit – nie als Einzeldisziplin, sondern immer nur in Kombination mit anderen Disziplinen gab. So war der Diskuswurf zum Beispiel ein Bestandteil des antiken Fünfkampfes. Olympische Neuzeit Diskuswurf stand 1896 bei den ersten neuzeitlichen Olympischen Spielen auf dem Programm. Geworfen wurde zunächst, wie es von Myron dargestellt wurde, von einem Sockel herunter, dann bis 1912 ebenerdig mit dem linken und rechten Arm, und dann folgte die heute gebräuchliche Form: aus einem Ring (2,50 Meter Durchmesser) mit eineinhalb Umdrehungen. Disken wiegen heute für Männer zwei Kilogramm, für Frauen ein Kilogramm. Sie werden aus Holz mit einem Metallring bzw. Metallkern gefertigt. Die Drehtechnik beim Diskuswerfen ist durch ihre Komplexität und dadurch, dass sie exakt ausgeführt werden muss, extrem schwierig zu erlernen und zu perfektionieren. So erreichen die meisten Spitzen-Diskuswerfer ihre Bestweiten meist erst ab einem Alter von ca. 30 Jahren. Der erste offizielle Weltrekordhalter war James Duncan aus den USA (47,58 Meter, 1912). Ende der 1970er Jahre kamen nicht nur die Männer (zuerst Wolfgang Schmidt, DDR), sondern auch die Frauen (erstmals 1978 Evelyn Jahl, DDR) bereits deutlich über die 70-Meter-Marke hinaus. Beide hatten ihre Weiten damit ungefähr verdoppelt (Siehe auch Abschnitt unten zur Weltrekordentwicklung) Meilensteine Männer: * Erste registrierte Weite (2-kg-Diskus, 7-Fuß-Kreis): 27,81 m, Panayiótis Paraskevópoulos (GRE), 21. März 1896 in Athen * Erster offizieller Weltrekord: 47,58 m, James Duncan (USA), 27. Mai 1912 * Erster Wurf über 50 Meter: 51,03 m, Eric Krenz (USA), 17. Mai 1930 * Erster Wurf über 60 Meter: 60,56 m, Jay Silvester (USA), 11. August 1961 * Erster Wurf über 70 Meter: 70,24 m, Mac Wilkins (USA), 1. Mai 1976 (frühere 70-Meter-Würfe von 1971 wurden nicht als Weltrekorde anerkannt) Frauen: * Erste registrierte Weite (1,25-kg-Diskus): 16,64 m, Marian Connelly (USA), 16. Mai 1914 in Painesville * Erster offizieller Weltrekord: 27,39 m, Yvonne Tembouret (FRA), 23. September 1923 * Erster Wurf über 30 Meter: 30,225 m, Lucienne Velu (FRA), 14. September 1924 (ein früherer 30-Meter-Wurf von 1924 wurde nicht als Weltrekord anerkannt) * Erster Wurf über 40 Meter: 40,345 m, Jadwiga Wajs (POL), 15. Mai 1932 * Erster Wurf über 50 Meter: 53,25 m, Nina Dumbadse (URS), 8. August 1948 (ein früherer 50-Meter-Wurf von 1946 wurde nicht als Weltrekord anerkannt) * Erster Wurf über 60 Meter: 61,26 m, Liesel Westermann (FRG), 5. November 1967 * Erster Wurf über 70 Meter: 70,20 m, Faina Melnik (URS), 20. August 1975 Erfolgreichste Sportler Männer: * Al Oerter (USA): Vierfacher Olympiasieger in Folge (1956, 1960, 1964 und 1968) * Martin Sheridan: Zweifacher Olympiasieger (1904 und 1908), Sieger der Olympischen Zwischenspiele 1906 * Clarence Houser (USA): Zweifacher Olympiasieger (1924 und 1928) * Virgilijus Alekna (LIT): Zweifacher Olympiasieger (2000 und 2004) sowie Weltmeister 2003 und Weltmeisterschafts-Zweiter 2001 * Lars Riedel (GER): Olympiasieger 1996, Olympiazweiter 2000, fünffacher Weltmeister (1991, 1993, 1995, 1997, 2001) * Jürgen Schult (GER) (bis 1990 für die DDR startend): Olympiasieger 1988, Olympiazweiter 1992, Weltmeister 1987, Weltmeisterschafts-Zweiter 1999, Weltmeisterschafts-Dritter 1993 und 1997 Frauen: * Nina Romaschkowa (URS): Zweifache Olympiasiegerin (1952 und 1960) * Evelin Jahl (GDR): Zweifache Olympiasiegerin (1976 und 1980) * Martina Hellmann (GDR): Olympiasiegerin 1988, zweifache Weltmeisterin (1983 und 1987) * Gabriele Reinsch (GDR) : Weltrekordhalterin und Olympiasiegerin 1988 Doping Am 13. Juli 1981 annullierte der Internationale Leichtathletikverband (IAAF) die von Ben Plucknett (1954-2002), USA, aufgestellten zwei Diskus-Weltrekorde am 16. Mai 1981 in Modesto (Kalifornien, USA) und am 7. Juli in Stockholm (Schweden) – zuletzt mit 72,34 m – wegen der Verwendung von Anabolika, speziell Nandrolon, und verhängte eine Teilnahmesperre von 18 Monaten. Grundlagen Regeln Mit der Gründung der Internationalen Leichtathletik-Föderation IAAF 1912 wurden erstmals feste Regeln für den Diskuswurf festgelegt. Wettkampfablauf Heute werden in einem regulären Wettkampf sechs Versuche geworfen. Ziel ist es, den Diskus möglichst weit in einen vorgegebenen Sektor zu schleudern. Die beste Weite wird für den jeweiligen Werfer gezählt. Nach den ersten drei Versuchen qualifizieren sich die acht Athleten mit höchsten Weiten für den Endkampf, in dem dann wieder jeweils drei Würfe ausgeübt werden. Im vierten und fünften Versuch wird in umgekehrter Reihenfolge des Wettkampfstandes nach drei Versuchen geworfen. Ebenso wird im letzten Versuch die Reihenfolge vom Letzten zum Ersten nach fünf Versuchen neu geordnet. Ungültige Würfe Ein Wurf ist ungültig, wenn: * der Kreis nach vorn verlassen wurde (nach Beginn des Versuches), * die Oberkante des Eisenringes oder der Boden außerhalb des Kreises während des Versuches berührt wurde, * der Diskus nicht im Sektor landet, * die Vorbereitungszeit überschritten wurde, * der Kreis verlassen wurde, bevor der Diskus den Boden berührte, * der Versuch nicht aus der Ruhestellung begonnen wurde. * der Ring nicht mit ruhigem Schritt verlassen wird. Gerät Der Diskus ist bei Wettkämpfen auf ein Gewicht von zwei Kilogramm bei den Männern und einem Kilogramm bei den Frauen genormt. Der Diskus besteht normalerweise bei Wettkämpfen aus Holz, bzw. Kunststoffen, besitzt einen Einfassungsring aus Metall mit abgerundeter Außenkante und in der Mitte beidseitig einen Metalleinsatz. Moderne Geräte werden auch aus Kohlefasern oder Verbundwerkstoffen gefertigt und mit Hilfe von Computern in ihren Flugeigenschaften optimiert. Bei guten Technikern unter den Athleten kann das eine spürbare Steigerung der Weiten bewirken, u.a. weil die Masseverteilung besser als beim Holzdiskus variiert werden und der größte Teil der Masse in den Einfassungsring verlagert werden kann. Bei den Männern hat der Diskus einen Durchmesser von 21,9 bis 22,1 cm und eine Höhe von 4,4 bis 4,6 cm in der Mitte. Bei Frauen hat der Diskus einen Durchmesser von 18,0 bis 18,2 cm und ist 3,7 bis 3,9 cm hoch. Bei Männern und Frauen beträgt der Durchmesser des Metalleinsatzes in der Mitte der Scheibe 5,0 bis 5,7 cm und der Radius ca. 0,6 cm. Der Metalleinsatz kann außerdem zur Nachtarierung des Gerätes genutzt werden, was bei den optimierten Geräten aus modernen Verbundwerkstoffen allerdings nicht mehr unbedingt nötig ist. Der Diskus muss symmetrisch sein; die beiden Seiten dürfen sich nicht unterscheiden! Feld thumb|Wurfphasen im Wurfsektor Der Athlet muss den Diskus in einen vorgegebenen Sektor werfen, der in der Länge immer breiter wird. Der Sektor hat die Form eines gleichschenkligen Dreiecks, welches am Wurfkreismittelpunkt mit einem Winkel von 34,92° ansetzt und sich dann immer weiter öffnet. Der Wurfring hat einen Durchmesser von 2,5 m und wird von einem ca. 70–80 mm hohem Metallring umgeben. In der Mitte des Wurfringes befinden sich auf beiden Seiten eine mind. 70 cm lange Linie, welche rechtwinklig zur Wurfrichtung gezeichnet sind. Sie dienen als Markierung. Der Werfer muss nach dem Wurf nach hinten links oder rechts von den Linien herausgehen. Falls der Werfer eine Linie berührt oder überschreitet ist der Wurf ungültig. Hinter und an den Seiten des Wurfringes befindet sich ein hohes, massives Metallgitter bzw. ein gespanntes Netz, welches nur zur Wurfrichtung offen ist, um bei versehentlichen Fehlwürfen, welche stark von der gewollten Wurfrichtung abweichen, keine Personen oder technische Anlagen zu beschädigen bzw. zu verletzen. Physik des Diskuswurfs Während seines Fluges vollführt der Diskus eine ballistische Kurve. Einfluss auf die Weite haben auch die Rotation des Diskus, sein Winkel gegenüber der anströmenden Luft sowie Luftbewegungen. Dabei sind drei Effekte zu berücksichtigen: # Der Kreiseleffekt: Da der Diskus beim Wurf eine Rotation um die Symmetrieachse erfährt, verhält er sich wie ein Kreisel. Das bedeutet, dass die geworfene Scheibe sehr stabil in der Luft liegt; die Drehachse ist bestrebt, ihre Ausrichtung beizubehalten. # Die Wurfparabel: Wenn man den Luftwiderstand vernachlässigt, beschreibt der Diskus eine Parabel als Flugbahn. Diese ist leicht asymmetrisch, weil sich der Abwurfpunkt etwas höher befindet (ca. in Höhe des gestreckten Armes des Athleten) als der Auftreffpunkt. Daher erreicht man die maximale Weite mit einem Wurfwinkel von knapp unter 45°. Selbstverständlich ist die Entfernung auch von der Abwurfgeschwindigkeit abhängig.thumb|350px|Aerodynamik des Diskuswurfs # Die Aerodynamik: Aufgrund seiner Form wirkt auf den Diskus eine durch die Luftströmung verursachte Auftriebskraft (so ähnlich wie das auch bei einem Flugzeugflügel der Fall ist). Diese Auftriebskraft setzt am Formschwerpunkt an, der in diesem Fall mit dem geometrischen Mittelpunkt und auch mit dem Schwerpunkt des Diskus übereinstimmt. Die Kraft ist umso größer, je steiler die Scheibe gegenüber der Flugrichtung geneigt ist. Bei einem optimal geworfenen Diskus ist dieser Neigungswinkel am Beginn der Wurfbahn noch negativ (ca. -10°), das heißt er erhält hier noch einen Abtrieb (also eine Kraft, die ihn nach unten zieht). Das ändert sich jedoch bald, da der Diskus aufgrund der Rotation die Lage im Raum nicht ändert. Dadurch erfährt er im zweiten und dritten Drittel der Flugbahn einen immer stärker werdenden Auftrieb. Die Technik Phasen des Diskuswurfes Die Technik des Diskuswurfes besteht aus einer 1 1/2 fachen Drehung um die eigene Achse. Um den Diskus unter den eben genannten Bedingungen möglichst kräftig zu beschleunigen, müssen viele Aspekte beachtet werden. Außerdem kann man die relativ flüssig aussehende Drehbewegung in verschiedene Phasen unterteilen. Das Halten des Gerätes Der Diskus liegt auf den letzten Fingergliedern, der Schwerpunkt befindet sich zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Durch eine leichte Beugung im Handgelenk berührt der obere Diskusrand den Unterarm. Dies verhindert das Herausfallen bei den Bewegungen und sorgt für die notwendige Lockerheit der Muskeln. Die Ausgangsstellung In der Ausgangsstellung zeigt der Rücken des Sportlers in Wurfrichtung. Er steht am hinteren Kreisrand. Die Beine stehen etwas über Schulterbreite auseinander. In einer lockeren, leicht sitzenden Haltung ruht das Körpergewicht auf beiden Vorderbeinen. Der Arm mit dem Diskus hängt locker pendelnd seitlich am Körper herab. Der Anschwung Zunächst bringt der Sportler den Diskus mit gestrecktem Wurfarm dazu, möglichst weit nach rechts hinten etwas über Schulterhöhe zu schwingen (Anschwung). Die Schwungbewegung sollte locker und ruhig ausgeführt werden. Kopf, Rumpf und Gegenarm unterstützen diese Bewegung. Der Oberkörper bleibt aufrecht. Die Drehung Durch die Drehung wird der Diskus auf einem möglichst langen Weg fortlaufend beschleunigt, dabei wird das Gerät durch die Beine überholt, wodurch sich eine Vergrößerung der Verwringung zwischen Schulter- und Beckenachse ergibt. Bei der Drehung beginnt sich das linke Bein auf dem Fußballen in Wurfrichtung zu drehen. Das Körpergewicht verlagert sich auf das linke Bein. Sobald das linke Bein einen Winkel von etwa 120° zur Wurfrichtung erreicht hat, drückt sich das rechte vom Boden ab. Der Fuß des leicht gebeugten rechten Beines bewegt sich auf einem optimalen Radius in Richtung des vorderen Kreisrandes. Durch diesen relativ großen Abstand zwischen rechtem Fuß und Wurfarm kommt es zu einer besseren Verwringung während der Drehung. Sobald die Körperfront in Wurfrichtung weist, hebt der linke Fuß vom Boden ab. Dadurch entsteht die Flugphase der Drehung: Der Werfer bewegt sich vorwärts und führt gleichzeitig eine Drehbewegung aus. Nachdem das gebeugte rechte Bein auf dem vorderen Teil des Fußes etwa in Kreismitte aufgesetzt hat, wird das linke Bein auf möglichst kurzem Weg nach vorn gebracht und vor dem rechten, etwa parallel dazu, mit der Innenkante des Fußes aktiv aufgesetzt. Das rechte Knie sollte bei der Landung die gleiche Winkelstellung einnehmen wie zu Beginn der Umdrehung vor dem Anreißen des Oberschenkels. Die Landung der Beine erfolgt kurz nacheinander. Im Verlauf der Drehung bewegt sich die Schulterachse parallel zum Erdboden. Der Rücken der Wurfhand zeigt ständig nach oben. Die Wurfauslage miniatur|''Diskuswerfer'', Illustration (1965) von [[Helmuth Ellgaard]] Der Werfer muss sich nach der Umdrehung in einer guten Gleichgewichtslage befinden, damit er seine Kraft voll auf den Diskus übertragen kann. Das Körpergewicht ruht auf dem gebeugten rechten Bein. Der in der Kreismitte aufgesetzte rechte Fuß steht in einem Winkel von ca. 140° zur Wurfrichtung. Das linke Bein hat leicht gebeugt mit der Innenkante des Fußes aufgesetzt. Die Größe der Wurfauslage sollte ca. 80 cm betragen. Der linke Fuß steht etwa 10 cm vom Kreisrand und etwa 10 bis 15 cm links der Mittellinie des Kreises. Der Winkel zwischen der Wurfrichtung und dem linken Fuß beträgt ca. 90 °. Da der Arm mit dem Diskus noch weit hinter dem Körper zurück ist, verbleibt für das Gerät bis zum Abwurf ein Weg von ungefähr 270°. Die rechte Hüfte befindet sich vor der rechten Schulter, dadurch kommt es zu einer Verwringung der rechten Körperseite. Der Oberkörper ist aufrecht, die linke Körperseite bildet von Fuß bis Schulter eine Gerade. Die Verwringung der rechten Körperseite entsteht zum einen zwischen der Schulter- und Beckenachse, zum anderen zwischen Schulter und Wurfarm. Die Spannung muss beibehalten werden und löst sich erst im Abwurf. Die Abwurfbewegung In dieser Stellung beginnt die explosive Dreh-Streckbewegung des hinteren Beines, die die rechte Hüfte und die rechte Schulter nach vorne bringt. Wenn das Körpergewicht über das linke Bein kommt, gelangen Becken- und Schulterachse in Wurfrichtung. Anschließend erfolgt der Abwurf mit langem Wurfarm in Schulterhöhe. Er wird von der Streckbewegung beider Beine unterstützt. Für einen Moment befinden sich dann -beim Sprungabwurf- beide Beine in der Luft. Im Zeitpunkt des Abwurfes wird die linke Körperhälfte festgestellt, so dass der Kraftimpuls geradlinig in Wurfrichtung fortgeführt werden kann. Beim Abwurf weist der Handrücken nach oben, und der Diskus rollt über den Zeigefinger ab. Durch die Rotation erhält der Diskus Flugstabilität. Das Abfangen Das Abfangen des Körperschwunges erfolgt beim Stützwurf durch Umspringen der Beine. Das rechte Bein kommt dabei nach vorn an den Kreisrand, mit dem Kniegelenk wird das Körpergewicht abgefangen. Es soll erst umgesprungen werden, wenn das Gerät die Wurfhand verlassen hat. Beim Sprungwurf wird nach verlassen des Diskus eine weitere Drehung in der Luft gemacht, wobei das Körpergewicht in die Mitte das Ringes zu verlagern ist. Man landet erneut auf dem linken Fuß und dreht auf ihm aus bis das Gleichgewicht genügend ausbalanciert wurde, um sicher den rechten Fuß im Ring zu setzen und den Wurf zu beenden. Häufig begangene Fehler # Der Spannungsaufbau in der Hauptbeschleunigungsphase entspricht nicht den Anforderungen. Die Arme sind in dem Falle schneller als die Beine. # Der Fußaufsatz in der Ringmitte ist zu passiv. Da ein Weiterdrehen des rechten Fußes/ des Knies nur bei Ballenaufsatz gelingt, wird die Wurfbewegung unterbrochen. Dies führt zu einer ungleichmäßigen, schlechten Beschleunigung des Gerätes # Die Drehbewegung erfolgt zu oberkörperbetont, das heißt, auf das in diesem Teil der Beschleunigungsphase Last tragende linke Bein wird nur ein geringer Teil des Gewichtes verlagert. Dadurch wird der Rest der Drehbewegung nicht mehr sanft genug. # Der Oberkörper bleibt bei der ersten ganzen Drehung nicht waagerecht, sondern kippt über die linke Seite (Steuerung der Drehung mit dem Oberkörper, nicht mit den Beinen). Statistik Medaillengewinner der Olympischen Spiele Männer Frauen Medaillengewinner der Weltmeisterschaften Männer Frauen Siehe auch * Medaillengewinner bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinner bei Weltmeisterschaften * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Olympischen Spielen * Medaillengewinnerinnen bei Weltmeisterschaften Weltrekordentwicklung Männer Frauen * : Von der der Frauensport-Organisation FSFI anerkannte Weltrekorde, bevor die Internationale Leichtathletik-Föderation IAAF Diskus-Weltrekorde für Frauen führte. Weltbestenliste Männer Alle Diskuswerfer mit einer Weite von 68 Metern oder weiter. Letzte Veränderung: 27. Juli 2008 # 74,08 m Jürgen Schult, GDR, Neubrandenburg, 6. Juni 1986 (deutscher Rekord) # 73,88 m Virgilijus Alekna, LTU, Kaunas, 3. August 2000 # 73,38 m Gerd Kanter EST, Helsingborg, 4. September 2006 # 71,86 m Juri Dumtschew, URS, Moskau, 29. Mai 1983 # 71,70 m Róbert Fazekas, HUN, Szombathely, 14. Juli 2002 # 71,50 m Lars Riedel, GER, Wiesbaden, 3. Mai 1997 # 71,32 m Ben Plucknett, USA, Eugene, 4. Juni 1983 # 71,26 m John Powell, USA, San José, 9. Juni 1984 # 71,26 m Rickard Bruch, SWE, Malmö, 15. November 1984 # 71,26 m Imrich Bugár, CZE, San José, 25. Mai 1985 # 71,18 m Art Burns, USA, San José, 19. Juli 1983 # 71,16 m Wolfgang Schmidt, GDR, Berlin, 9. August 1978 # 71,14 m Anthony Washington, USA, Salinas, 22. Mai 1996 # 71,06 m Luis Delís, CUB, La Habana, 21. Mai 1983 # 70,98 m Mac Wilkins, USA, Helsinki, 9. Juli 1980 # 70,82 m Aleksander Tammert, EST, Denton, 15. April 2006 # 70,54 m Dmitri Schewtschenko, RUS, Krasnodar, 7. Mai 2002 # 70,38 m Jay Silvester, USA, Lancaster, 16. Mai 1971 # 70,32 m Frantz Kruger, RSA, Salon-de-Provence, 26. Mai 2002 # 70,06 m Romas Ubartas, URS, Smalininkai, 8. Mai 1988 # 70,00 m Juan Martínez, CUB, La Habana, 21. Mai 1983 # 69,95 m Zoltán Kővágó, HUN, Salon-de-Provence, 25. Mai 2006 # 69,91 m John Godina, USA, Salinas, 19. Mai 1998 # 69,91 m Jason Young, USA, Lubbock, 26. März 2010 # 69,83 m Piotr Małachowski, POL, Gateshead, 10. Juli 2010 # 69,70 m Gejza Valent, TCH, Nitra, 26. August 1984 # 69,69 m Robert Harting, GER, Neubrandenburg, 28. August 2010 # 69,62 m Knut Hjeltnes, NOR, San José, 25. Mai 1985 # 69,62 m Timo Tompuri, FIN, Helsingborg, 8. Juli 2001 # 69,50 m Mario Pestano, ESP, Santa Cruz de Tenerife, 27. Juli 2008 # 69,46 m Al Oerter, USA, Wichita, 31. Mai 1980 # 69,44 m Georgi Kolnootschenko, BLR, Indianapolis, 3. Juli 1982 # 69,44 m Adam Setliff, USA, La Jolla, 21. Juli 2001 # 69,40 m Art Swarts, USA, Scotch Plains, 8. Dezember 1979 # 69,36 m Mike Buncic, USA, Fresno, 6. April 1991 # 69,32 m Ehsan Hadadi, IRI, Tallinn, 3. Juni 2008 # 69,28 m Wladimir Dubrowschtschik, BLR, Minsk, 3. Juni 2000 # 69,26 m Ken Stadel, USA, Walnut, 16. Juni 1979 # 68,91 m Ian Waltz, USA, Salinas, 24. Mai 2006 # 68,90 m Jean-Claude Retel, FRA, Salon-de-Provence, 17. Juli 2002 # 68,88 m Wladimir Sintschenko, UKR, Dnepropetrowsk, 16. Juli 1988 # 68,64 m Dmitri Kowsun, URS, Riga, 6. Juli 1984 # 68,58 m Attila Horváth, HUN, Budapest, 24. Juni 1994 # 68,52 m Igor Duginjez, URS, Kiew, 21. August 1982 # 68,50 m Armin Lemme, GDR, Chemnitz, 10. Juli 1982 # 68,48 m John Van Reenen, RSA, Stellenbosch, 14. März 1975 # 68,46 m Andy Bloom, USA, La Jolla, 25. März 2000 # 68,44 m Vaclovas Kidykas, URS, Sotschi, 1. Juni 1988 # 68,44 m Jarred Rome, USA, Salinas, 22. Mai 2008 # 68,30 m Stefan Fernholm, SWE, Västerås, 15. Juli 1987 # 68,12 m Markku Tuokko, FIN, Fresno, 5. Mai 1979 # 68,12 m Iosif Nagy, ROM, Saragossa, 22. Mai 1983 # 68,12 m Erik De Bruin, NED, Sneek, 1. April 1991 # 68,08 m Hein-Direck Neu, FRG, Bremerhaven, 27. Mai 1977 # 68,00 m Svein Inge Valvik, NOR, Juarez, 31. Mai 1982 * Österreichischer Rekord: 65,06 m Gerhard Mayer, Salinas, 13. Mai 2009 * Schweizer Rekord: 64,04 m Christian Erb, Norden, 18. September 1988 Frauen Alle Diskuswerferinnen mit einer Weite von 67,50 Metern oder weiter. Letzte Veränderung: 5. Juni 2010 # 76,80 m Gabriele Reinsch, GDR, Neubrandenburg, 9. Juli 1988 # 74,56 m Zdenka Šilhavá, TCH, Nitra, 26. August 1984 # 74,56 m Ilke Wyludda, GDR, Neubrandenburg, 23. Juli 1989 # 74,08 m Diana Sachse-Gansky, GDR, Chemnitz, 20. Juni 1987 # 73,84 m Daniela Costian, ROM, Bukarest, 30. April 1988 # 73,36 m Irina Meszynski, GDR, Prag, 17. August 1984 # 73,28 m Galina Sawinkowa, URS, Donezk, 8. September 1984 # 73,22 m Zwetanka Christowa, BUL, Kasanlak, 19. April 1987 # 73,10 m Gisela Beyer, GDR, Berlin, 20. Juli 1984 # 72,92 m Martina Hellmann, GDR, Potsdam, 20. August 1987 # 72,14 m Galina Murašova, URS, Prag, 18. August 1984 # 71,80 m Marija Wergowa-Petkowa, BUL, Sofia, 13. Juli 1980 # 71,68 m Xiao Yanling, CHN, Peking, 14. März 1992 # 71,58 m Elina Swerawa, URS, Leningrad, 12. Juni 1988 # 71,50 m Evelin Jahl, GDR, Potsdam, 10. Mai 1980 # 71,30 m Larissa Korotkewitsch, EUN, Sotschi, 29. Mai 1992 # 71,22 m Ria Stalman, HOL, Walnut (Kalifornien), 15. Juli 1984 # 70,88 m Hilda Ramos, CUB, La Habana, 8. Mai 1992 # 70,80 m Laryssa Mychaltschenko, URS, Charkiw, 18. Juni 1988 # 70,68 m Maritza Martén, CUB, Sevilla, 18. Juli 1992 # 70,50 m Faina Melnik, URS, Sotschi, 24. April 1976 # 70,34 m Silvia Madetzky, GDR, Athen, 16. Mai 1988 # 70,02 m Natalja Sadowa, RUS, Thessaloniki, 23. Juni 1999 # 69,86 m Walentina Chartschenko, URS, Feodossija, 16. Mai 1981 # 69,72 m Swetla Mitkowa-Sinirtas, BUL, Sofia, 15. August 1987 # 69,68 m Mette Bergmann, NOR, Florø, 27. Mai 1995 # 69,51 m Franka Dietzsch, GER, Wiesbaden, 8. Mai 1999 # 69,50 m Florența Crăciunescu, ROM, Stara Sagora, 2. August 1985 # 69,14 m Iryna Jattschanka, BLR, Minsk, 31. Juli 2004 # 69,08 m Carmen Romero, CUB, La Habana, 17. April 1976 # 69,08 m Mariana Lengyel, ROM, Constanța, 19. April 1986 # 68,92 m Sabine Engel, GDR, Chemnitz, 25. Juni 1977 # 68,80 m Nicoleta Grasu, ROM, Poiana Brașov, 7. August 1999 # 68,64 m Margitta Pufe, GDR, Berlin, 17. August 1979 # 68,62 m Yu Hourun, CHN, Peking, 6. Mai 1988 # 68,62 m Hou Xuemei, CHN, Tianjin, 4. September 1988 # 68,60 m Nadeschda Kugajewskich, URS, Orjol, 30. August 1983 # 68,58 m Ljubow Swerkowa, URS, Kiew, 22. Juni 1984 # 68,52 m Beatrice Faumuina, NZL, Oslo, 4. Juli 1997 # 68,38 m Olga Tschernjawskaja, EUN, Sotschi, 29. Mai 1992 # 68,18 m Tatjana Lesowaja, URS, Alma-Ata, 23. September 1982 # 68,18 m Irina Chwal, URS, Moskau, 8. Juli 1988 # 68,18 m Bárbara Hechavarría, CUB, Havanna, 17. Februar 1989 # 67,96 m Argentina Menis, ROM, Bukarest, 15. Mai 1976 # 67,90 m Petra Sziegaud, GDR, Berlin, 19. Mai 1982 # 67,82 m Tatjana Belowa, URS, Irkutsk, 10. August 1987 # 67,80 m Stefenija Simowa, BUL, Stara Sagora, 27. Juni 1992 # 67,78 m Nadine Müller, GER, Wiesbaden, 8. Mai 2010 # 67,72 m Ekaterini Vongoli, GRE, Athen, 10. Juni 2004 # 67,71 m Věra Pospíšilová-Cechlová, CZE, Réthimno, 6. Juli 2003 # 67,70 m Anastasia Kelesidou, GRE, Réthimno, 29. Mai 1999 # 67,67 m Suzanne Powell, USA, Maui, 14. April 2007 # 67,54 m Swetlana Petrowa, URS, Brest (Weißrussland), 20. September 1978 # 67,50 m Qiumei Li, CHN, Peking, 10. Mai 1994 * Österreichischer Rekord: 63,28 m Ursula Weber, Schwechat, 3. Juni 1990 * Schweizer Rekord: 60,60 m Rita Pfister, Dortmund, 6. Juni 1976 Quellen * Discus Throw All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Diskuswerfen Männer * Discus Throw All Time – Ewige Weltbestenliste der IAAF, Diskuswerfen Frauen * Leichtathletik-Jahres-Weltbestenliste bis Platz 20 (engl.) * Progression of World best performances and official IAAF World Records, 2003 Edition, Monaco, 2003, S. 188 ff und 323 ff. (engl.) Siehe auch Liste der Olympischen Länderkürzel Weblinks * http://www.diskuswurf.info/ Diskuswurf, Internationale Statistiken Kategorie:Leichtathletikdisziplin Kategorie:Wurfsportart da:Diskoskast en:Discus throw es:Lanzamiento de disco it:Lancio del disco ja:円盤投 ru:Метание диска ur:ڈسکس }} }}